There is a need for alternative production methods of industrial chemicals used for various consumer products and fuels that are currently made from petroleum. One alternative method is the use of engineered microorganisms to produce industrial chemicals. Currently, in the field of bioproduced chemicals there is a need to improve microbial enzyme performance, enhanced production rate in order to reach the goal of becoming an at-cost replacement basis for petro-based chemicals.
A common challenge faced in field of bio-produced chemicals in microorganisms is that any one modification to a host cell may require coordination with other modifications in order to successfully enhance chemical bioproduction.
The current invention provides methods, systems of fermentation, genetically modified microorganisms, modified enhanced enzymes for chemical production, all of which may be used in various combinations to increase chemical production of a desired chemical product.